Glassware and plastic cups can take up considerable closet or shelf space and purchasing separate cups for different amounts of fluid use is both inconvenient and expensive. Plastic cups are often used for gatherings where it would be inconvenient to wash dishes afterward, due to factors such as location or number of guests and having plastic cups in multiple size cups is also both inconvenient and expensive. Space is often an issue for plastic cups, as well. Attempts to overcome these problems have been attempted with dual usage beverage containers. For example, US D580228 S depicts an ornamental design for a reversible beverage cup. The exterior of the design is cone shaped and two beverage cups contained within the cone are diametrically opposed with a barrier between the bases of each cup, such that when one side of the cup is in use, the other side serves as a base. The design is bulky as the cups do not occupy all of the space within the cone shape.
Another example of a dual use cup is seen in U.S. D418015 which is an ornamental design for a double goblet. In this design, the two separate beverage containers are also diametrically opposed and the opening of one serves as the base of the other. The containers are connected at the base of each goblet by a connecting stem.
Yet another example of a dual beverage container cup is seen in U.S. 2007/0267424 which comprises two cups, wherein the opening for each cup serves as the base for the other. In the '424 application, one cup is smaller than the other and the opening for the smaller cup is the edge of the base for the larger cup.
While advancements in the beverage technology have been made, the prior art dual container cups are not without fault and, even when stacked, can take up considerable space.
Thus, there still exists a need to provide a dual container cup that is efficient to use and store, that can be made cheaply and that can be stacked easily and in as small a space as possible.